Oujia
by R3dHoodie
Summary: Near Halloween, the SmoshGames crew decide to have a "special" GameBang. They're going to play with an Ouija board. However, nothing bad should happen, because spirits aren't real, right? I guess it's time to find out.
1. let the game begin

A/N- Hey guys! Quick little thing before I start; I'm using the crew's real names (Joshua, Mat, and David) interchangeably with Jovenshire, Sohinki and Lasercorn. So sorry for any confusion. I also don't know how long this story will be, because I want a lot to happen, so it might end up being a long!fic or a short story. Also, the pointer thingy on Ouija boards is called a planchette, so I'm going to interchangeably call it that and pointer.

So without any further ado, let's begin!

* * *

The SmoshGames crew were sitting on the dark red carpet that adorned the game room. Anthony held the camcorder they used to film Lunchtime with Smosh, and the only light in the room was that of a candle placed next to a Ouija board. Both items sat in the middle of a circle, the circle made up of all six members.

"Welcome to a very special GameBang." The dark brown-haired man used a corny horror voice to try and get some laughs. Yes, even when they were going to scare themselves pale, they still liked to make everyone else laugh. It came with the entertainment territory. The taller member of Smosh cleared his throat and continued in his normal voice. "We're going to use an Ouija board!"He turned the camera to the board and the candle and smiled, then after a few seconds, turned it to Ian.

"Let's get talking to some ghosts!" The shorter member of Smosh yelled in excitement, still using his intense voice to keep with the spooky theme. There was a slight pause.

"GameBang!" Sohinki was the first one to yell the title today, Anthony quickly turning the camera over to capture this.

"GameBang!" The rest of the crew yelled in the usual response, Sohinki blowing gently on the candle to cause the flame to flicker and smoke to rise in a small billow of grey.

* * *

"How should we start?" Ian looked at Joshua, who was the resident expert in all things paranormal. The tallest man wiped his glasses (they were being fogged up by the candle smoke) and thought for a second before responding.

"We have to put two fingers each on the pointer and ask a question." Each of them did what was instructed and looked at each other to see who would ask the first question. Somehow it was decided nonverbally that Ian would go first.

"Hi." Anthony laughed at Ian's statement.

"You can ask any question in the entire world and you chose 'hi'? That's not even a question!" The brown-eyed man had to speak through his laughter, which was not easy considering that he was practically shaking. Lasercorn even had to grab the camcorder away so they could get a clear shot. The blue-eyed man frowned.

"Well then why don't you ask it a question?" It was more of a challenge than anything else, and of course, as young adults are wont to do, Anthony accepted.

"Fine then! Let me think of something **better** to ask." As Anthony thought in silence, the others gasped. The planchette was moving!

"Hello." Sohinki read the letters out loud as the response was seen. They all looked at each other, some skeptical, some confused.

"What now?" The question from Sohinki was directed more at the former ghost hunter, but apparently it still counted as a question for the board, because the planchette started moving again. All eyes were on the board now. The candle's flame seemed to create a strange shadow across the surface.

"We play."This time Mari read the answer, looking at the guys' arms to see if they were moving it to scare the others or create a more interesting video. It appeared that they weren't. She nodded. This time the pointer moved without a question. This seemed to have turned around quickly and now they weren't in control.

"Touch." Lasercorn seemed a little freaked out, judging by the small shiver he did. The other's seemed okay, and so the game continued. "Touch who?" The pointer moved again, this time slower. There was more suspense, as well as a tense feeling in the air.

"M." As Joshua read, Mari and Matt looked at each other in fear. It was one of them. They felt the weight of every eye in the room, and conversely, every eye of their YouTube audience. "A." Both of the potential prospects swallowed in fear. It felt like Josh was reading the worlds worst lottery numbers. "R." Even though Matt wasn't a suspect anymore, the weight still wasn't off his shoulders. He placed a comforting hand on Mari's shoulder, only causing the female to jump slightly in fright. "I."

After Josh read the letters, there was a short pause. David turned the camera on the only girl in the group. She was looking around nervously. It seemed to take a few seconds before anything happened. Then, when all seemed well and they were beginning to get skeptical, Mari yelped and moved to her left, practically sitting on Matt's leg. he couldn't say he minded that much, and though it might have been the warmth from the candle, the young man felt a light blush appear on his cheeks.

"What just happened?" Ian's voice was breathless and his blue eyes were wide. He was startled by that sudden outburst, everyone was.

"It felt like there were..." She paused, not sure how to describe it. "Fingers,crawling up from my ankle to my leg!" She seemed to be close to tears. Matt rubbed her arm comfortingly as she stayed where she sat for a moment. The rest of the group looked at the girl wide-eyed. Jovenshire took over for the group so the resulting silence wouldn't last too long.

"We have to keep asking questions. Mari, are you okay with continuing?" It took a second, but she nodded at Joshua's words and moved back to her original seat, putting her fingers on the planchette again. The game continued, the unwanted touch being the first of many things to come.


	2. slamming doors

The game continued on as per normal, although it was hard to tell if anyone was actually into it any more. Mari kept looking at the guys as if she suspected they did something and it quickly devolved to Jovenshire asking most of the questions. They had to continue the game, both because neither side had ended it yet and because the viewers were going to want more regardless.

"What are you doing here?" So far they've discovered that the spirit was a male from the eighteen nineties, someone who owned business and took advantage of the gold rush. Even as Joshua asked the question, his voice cracked a little; a side effect of the fear they had all felt earlier. The planchette moved as usual across the board, everyone leaning over to try and read the letters it landed on.

"G-e-t o-u-t." Lasercorn looked up and gulped as he finished reading the response, the candlelight reflecting in his eyes and making him look as scared as he felt.

"Get out?" Slam! The door to the room slammed shut before their eyes. Ian whipped his head around to look and Mari jumped in fright at the sound. Sohinki regretted reading the words in their entirety. After five seconds the door creaked open with a whine of protest from its hinges. This began a pattern of slamming and opening with no time in between that led most mouths to drop open from shock. The adults were quiet, confused at this weird movie cliché come to life.

Though no one breathed on the candle, the flame flickered as though it hungered for another surface. The yellow light looked like it was going to jump onto the deep red colored carpet any second. David shrieked as he saw the flame dip dangerously to the left.

"Do something, Joven!" Ian's words almost weren't heard over all of the noise, but the man's attention was caught and he started thinking. Through that few seconds of thought, the flame continued flickering widely and the door slammed with the conviction of a judge's gavel. Finally Jovenshire seemed ready.

"Stop! We're staying here, so deal with it!" Whatever was in the room seemed to listen to Joshua's words. There was a silence in the air that almost seemed eerie after all of the noise. Everything stopped moving. It was like they were suspended in a time that wasn't time at all. Finally the candle started moving again (slower this time) and the door slammed shut gently. Six simultaneous exhales were let out loudly.

"You did it, Joven!" Sohinki just seemed happy to be alive. His praise of the former ghost hunter made the older man pretend to bow, which got a chuckle out of the others. Everything seemed fine again. As the oldest man put his fingers on the planchette again, the pointer moved widely, like a caught animal wanting to be free. Breaths were held in anticipation.

"You will never be rid of me." Anthony gulped as he read this. The planchette started moving to spell out a name. "Fredrick." The planchette moved again. "My hotel." A slight pause. "Goodbye." And with that everything fell silent again and the young adult looked around.

"What does you will never be rid of me mean?" Mari seemed like she was contemplating running away and not even ending the episode, though the will of the others seemed to hold her here. However, they didn't have a clear answer for her. Even Joshua shrugged. Anthony pointed to the camera that Lasercorn was now holding, signaling that it was time to end the episode.

"So that was… terrifying!" It was true. Though it was warm in here (up until and after the door slamming happened) goose bumps had risen on the young man's arms. Ian also seemed to have a newfound interest in running his hand through his bowl cut.

"See you next week for another Gamebang!" Anthony didn't want to talk about this ordeal. He wanted to go home and go to sleep, forgetting this whole thing.

"Gamebang!" Everyone chimed in with a different scary voice and the candle was blown out before the camera was turned off.

No one talked as they all collected their things and got ready to go, instead the room was silent. There was nothing to say. What do you say when two paranormal experiences happen right before your eyes? Nothing seemed to fit. It was only as people started trying to leave that conversation resumed.

"See you tomorrow." Lasercorn was walking out of the door as he spoke, rubbing his forehead as he spoke. A headache was brewing deep in his skull.

"See 'ya man!' Anthony didn't even look up as he heard the door open, though everyone tensed a little. They've had too many experiences with doors tonight. However, the shorter man didn't make it very far. A bang rattled the door from the other side. It sounded like someone tried to either punch or slap the wood, but to no avail. The door was hit again. As Lasercorn jumped back, he saw the others run into the hallway to see the commotion.

Slap! It sounded like the person was trying to force their way in. Everyone's breath caught in their throats once more.

"Joven, I thought you stopped them!" Sohinki looked to the older man in frustration, annoyed that they couldn't get out of the building now.

"This is not how I wanted to spend my night!" Joshua blushed under the weight of Mari and Sohinki's words, though all he could do was shrug.

"I don't know why this is happening!" The pounding got louder and almost drowned out Jovenshire's words. Lasercorn was now trying to hide behind Ian, though that wasn't easy considering Ian was practically up against the wall. At least they were braver than the rest, who seemed to be trying to back into the room again slowly.

The door unlocked (they had locked it to prevent disturbances from the crew) and opened quickly, slamming against the wall behind with a loud smack. A rush of cold air entered the hallway and though they couldn't see anything, it felt like something was coming for them. A wave of cold air passed through the group, seeming to take the air out of their lungs as it did. The crew coughed and coughed.

"Into the room!" As soon as the group heard Anthony's yell, they all raced backwards and tried to get into safety. Though, with six people trying to fit through one door; it wasn't easy. A bit of a jam happened before everyone just started pushing. Though it got them in faster, Lasercorn and Joshua ended up on the floor. Mari locked the door and leaned against it for a second before facing the group. They thought they were in safety. They thought they found a place to hide for a night. But little did they know, their night of fun was just beginning.

* * *

A/N- I cannot wait until you get to see all that happens in this fiction. it is going to be long, but jam packed with stuff happening! And yes, there's a story behind the man and the slamming against the door and the candle. But I can't reveal that yet. Okay, see you later :)


End file.
